Et si c'était vrai ?
by lindowel
Summary: Histoire principalement basée sur mon couple fétiche : Kyo Arisa !
1. chapitre 1

**Petite note : **

Salut à tous ! Alors moi c'est lindowel et c'est ma première fic sur un manga, donc soyez indulgents ! Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire une fic sur mon couple préféré de fruits basket c'est-à-dire : Kyo / Arisa. Je suis un peu déçue parce qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur eux ; pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont finir ensemble, vous trouvez pas ? ( pitié dites moi que vous trouvez aussi !!!! ) Pour moi, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas !!

J'ai une amie qui dit que je délire complètement mais elle n'est pas objective. ( bon ok c'est moi qui suis pas objective, je vois des signes partout parce que je veux qu'ils sortent ensemble ! Mais ils sont quand même fait l'un pour l'autre na ! ) Comme vous pouvez le constater je suis un peu folle mais bon, je suis surtout folle de mon Kyo adoré! Et Kyo va finir avec Arisa ( n'est ce pas Sohaya ? ) Donc voilà, alors cette fic n'a rien d'extraordinaire, il y a un peu d'humour ( enfin je crois ! ) Je l'ai écrite en deux jours, j'étais vachement inspirée mais faut dire aussi qu'elle est courte ( 3 ou 4 chapitres maxi ) et bien sur elle met surtout en scène nos deux tourtereaux !

Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! En tout cas bonne lecture à tous,

bisous et laissez moi une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! ( par exemple pour me rassurer en me disant que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir et à croire que Kyo va sortir avec Arisa. Pitié j'ai besoin de soutien ! ( et puis, ça embêtera mon amie ! :-) ).

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

Arisa, Saki et Tohru étaient sous le porche devant le bahut à attendre que la pluie s'arrête pour pouvoir retourner chez elle.

- J'espère que Kyo et Yuki vont mieux ! J'ai tellement eu peur quand ils sont tombés malade en même temps ! Je voulais rester mais Shigure m'a assuré que ce n'était pas la peine.

- Quoi ? Alors c'est pour ça que le prince et tête de carotte n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui ? J'ai cru que les membres du fan club de Yuki allaient avoir une attaque ! s'exclama Arisa.

Saki lui lança un regard emprunt de mystère :

- Hum...et il t'a manqué aussi je suppose...

- Quoi ??? Mais ça va pas la tête !! s'emporta l'ex-yankee. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que le rouquin m'a manquée ?

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est de lui dont je te parlais ? rétorqua sournoisement son amie.

- Heu...

- Hum c'est bien ce que je pensais...

- De quoi ?

Tohru venait de débarquer...

- Rien, rien, s'empressa de répondre Arisa fusillant du regard son amie. Au fait, continua-t-elle innocemment, qu'est ce qu'il a... heu... qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? corrigea-t-elle sous le regard narquois de la sorcière.

- Ah ! Et bien Kyo ne supporte pas la pluie et il était très fatigué, et Yuki a un gros rhume.

- Quoi ?? Il ne vient pas en cours pour un simple rhume ?

- J'ai une idée, dit subitement Tohru, vous pouvez m'accompagner pour leur rendre visite, ils seront sûrement contents.

- Mais pourquoi on irait les voir? s'indigna Arisa.

- Je trouve que Tohru a raison, répondit malicieusement Saki.

- Chouette, allons-y ! dit Tohru gaiement.

Elle sautilla joyeusement sur le trottoir tandis qu'Arisa grommelait dans ses dents.

Arrivées chez les Soma, Shigure les accueillit, sourire aux lèvres.

_Chouette, des jeunes et fraîches lycéennes !_

- Vous venez pour moi je suppose ? C'est trop d'honneur !

- Euh... Tohru, pensant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, fut soudain très embarrassée : elle ne voulait pas le contredire pour pas le vexer mais Arisa fut plus rapide :

- Pas vraiment non, on vient pour les deux grands malades !

- Oh, je suis blessé au plus profond de mon être ! feignit le chien.

Tohru se précipita pour le consoler mais Saki lui prit le bras et lui expliqua qu'il blaguait.

- Ah oui, tu joues vraiment bien la comédie, Shigure ! Tu n'as jamais pensé à être acteur ?

Silence.

- Hum, bon vous pouvez aller dans leur chambre je crois.

Arrivées devant la chambre de Kyo, Tohru toqua doucement :

- Qu'est ce qui c'est ? lui répondit une voix grognon.

Tohru répondit gaiement :

- C'est moi ! Et j'ai amené mes amies avec moi.

- Oh non !!!!! Tu connais pas la tranquillité ??

- Euh... ça te fait pas plaisir ?

Arisa ouvrit brusquement la porte d'un violent coup de pied.

- On s'est traînées jusqu'ici exprès pour toi alors fais au moins semblant d'être content !!!

- Hey !!!! Kyo, torse nu, s'empara précipitamment de sa couverture pour se recouvrir. Vous auriez pu au moins attendre que je me rhabille !

- Oh, arrête de faire ton timide ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on voit un garçon dénudé !

- Heu.. si... moi si ! chuchota une Tohru rouge pivoine.

- Et puis tu n'es pas vraiment notre genre ! continua Arisa, ignorant la remarque de sa copine.

- Hum Hum, toussota dans son dos Saki.

- Toi aussi tu commences à être enrhumée Saki ?? s'inquiéta Tohru.

- Oui je crois qu'il va falloir lui mettre une écharpe pour pas qu'elle nous contamine et qu'elle arrête de parler, rétorqua Arisa de mauvaise humeur.

- Bon ça m'a fait bien plaisir mais vous pourriez pas me laisser me reposer... Aïe !! Mais quoi ? Q'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Rien si ce n'est que tu parles trop, et puis... ça me manquait !

- Tohru, j'aimerais bien voir le prince, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Oui bien sur ! Tu viens avec nous Arisa ?

- Non, elle, elle reste ici avec Kyo ! On n'y va rien qu'à deux Tohru, répondit Saki. Elle lança un regard noir à son amie pour la dissuader de répliquer. Ou sinon, j'utile mes ondes pour dévoiler certains petits secrets...

Saki et Tohru quittèrent donc la chambre, laissant une Arisa furieuse et un Kyo perplexe.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là ??

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?? aboya-t-elle.

- Bon... heu... tu peux te retourner une seconde pendant que je me rhabille ?

Arisa obéit, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

- C'est bon, grommela le chat, tu peux te retourner.

Arisa soupira :

- C'est pas trop tôt, une vraie gonzesse !

- QUOI ?????

- Quoi QUOI ?? Pas la peine de hurler comme ça, je suis pas sourde !!!

- Si justement, tu fais jamais rien de ce qu'on te dit ! Et puis, tu pourrais être un peu plus féminine, tu crois pas ??

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu me parles là ? Je vois vraiment pas la rapport et puis, pour l'instant, ça n'a pas l'air de trop déranger les mecs alors ferme-la ! Le jour où il y aura plus un garçon qui voudra de moi, je dis pas mais pour le moment...

- Les mecs ?? Tu veux dire que tu as des rendez-vous ?

- Ca a l'air de te surprendre ?

Kyo ne répondit rien, méditant ces paroles. Arisa resta également silencieuse, gênée... Mais au fait ! Pourquoi je suis gênée moi ?!!

- Hein ?

- Heu rien, désolé, j'ai pas fait attention que je parlais tout haut ! Bon, heu, je crois que je vais rejoindre les deux autres, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- Attends, cria Kyo en attrapant son bras, je...euh... merci d'être venue me voir!

Arisa fut déstabilisée quelques secondes puis elle lui gratifia d'un sourire malicieux :

- Mais de rien, je n'avais personne à insulter ! Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer...

- Très drôle...

- Et puis, ce fut un plaisir de te voir torse nu !! ajouta-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire et de lui refermer la porte au nez.

- Hein ? QUOI ?????

* * *

Voilà, alors je continue ou vaut-il mieux que j'arrête tout de suite le carnage ?


	2. chapitre 2

Et me revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre ! Finalement, il y en aura 4 en tout. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir, encore plus de constater que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer le merveilleux couple Kyo / Arisa ( et tiens Sohaya dans les dents !! mdr ).

Je tenais quand même à préciser qu'au début, cette fic n'était qu'un gros délire avec ma copine Sohaya ! Et puis, comme j'étais bien inspirée, je l'ai continuée. Donc Sohaya a elle aussi contribué au premier chapitre ( surtout pour l'humour ! ) Alors merci ma copine ! (je t'aime bien même si tu veux pas me croire quand je dis que ces deux là vont finir ensemble ! ).

Allez, j'arrête mes délires qui ne servent à rien et passons aux choses sérieuses !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Nouky84 **: merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise ! Tu as raison, il faut d'abord se demander qui va avec Tohru. Personnellement, préférant ( et de loin ) Kyo à Yuki ( et si bien évidemment Kyo / Arisa, ça ne pouvait jamais se faire ) alors je préfèrerais que Tohru soit avec Kyo plutôt qu'avec Yuki (non mais t'as vu comment il est méchant avec lui ! Bouh vilain rat ! ) Par contre, il est évident que je préfère que Kyo soit avec Arisa et dans ce cas, j'admets (si personne d'autre ne se propose) que Yuki finisse avec Tohru ( tu dois pensez que je déteste Yuki ? Et bien tu n'as pas tort ! Niark niark ! Non je plaisante... Quoique... ) En tout cas merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas continuer à trouver ça drôle ! Biz.

**Koneko44**je suis contente de voir que toi aussi tu les trouves trop mimi à deux ! ou plutôt comme tu dis trop kawaïï ! ( ce qui me fait penser d'ailleurs qu'il n'y a pas un mot japonais dans ma fic hum... passons... ) Un montage ? Ze veux voir ! please ! lol. biz

**Jhin**merci beaucoup, heureuse que tu trouves ça drôle ! Et surtout que tu n'es pas contre un Kyo / Arisa ! ( faudrait organiser une pétition et l'envoyer à Natsuki Takaya ! ) Moi j'ai rien contre le couple Tohru-Kyo dans le sens où je le préfère largement à Tohru-Yuki ! ( je ne porte pas trop Yuki dans mon cœur va savoir pourquoi... ) Mais bon c'est clair que je préfère mon Kyo avec Arisa ! (sans blague ?) Tu dis que ma fic t'épate ? Ouah, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi. Kiss.

**sohaya**ah merci beaucoup copine de moi ! Surtout quand on sait que tu n'es pas chez toi mais en vacances, ça me fait encore plus plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de m'envoyer une review, mici beaucoup !! Tu as raison pour l'humour, tu m'as bien aidé ! La suite encore plus drôle ? Je l'espère ! lol. Alors comme ça tu admets que Kyo et Arisa vont bien ensemble ? Ah victoire, victoire !!! Suis contente comme tout ( snif, vais pleurer... ! ) On parie combien que ça va se faire ? Allez, gros bisous et passe de bonnes vacances ! ( c'est pas juste moi je rentre après-demain !! ouiiinn !!!!! )

**Recif**comment ça le couple Kyo/Arisa ne va jamais se former ??!Ca me fait de la peine là ! lol non c'est sûrement toi qui as raison et c'est pourquoi heureusement qu'il y a les fics pour rêver un peu ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, biz.

**Gayana**je t'ai déjà tout dit par mail mais merci encore ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, biz.

**Kyoko : **C'est vrai ? Toi aussi ? Je t'avouerais que moi aussi ça fait longtemps que j'y pense mais que j'ai toujours eu la flemme de le faire ! J'attendais désespérément que quelqu'un d'autre la fasse et puis, ça m'a pris d'un coup comme ça ! Espérons que ça va inciter d'autres auteurs à écrire sur eux deux ! Parce que je préfère nettement lire qu'écrire ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas. Bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux cousins revinrent au lycée.

Les membres du fan club de Yuki accueillirent leur prince avec des tonnes de cadeaux....

Quant à Kyo...

- Ah enfin ! Te revoilà gros flemmard !! s'exclama joyeusement Arisa en lui administrant une bonne tape sur la tête.

- Grrrmmmlff !!

Tohru se dut d'expliquer la mauvaise humeur du garçon :

- Il a défié Yuki ce matin, ils se sont battus et... il a perdu...

- Ah, je vois ! Pfff non mais quel nul !!!

- Quoi ??????

- Heu rien... Tiens, c'est l'heure, il faut aller en cours...

- Attends un peu, tu as dit quoi ?

- Allez, dépêchez-vous ou on va se faire engueuler !

- Mais attends un peu je te dis !

Tohru regarda ses deux amis se disputer et se mit à sourire :

- C'est deux-là alors...

Saki ne répondit rien mais eut un de ses regards mystérieux, du genre ceux qui vous glacent le sang.

La journée se passa bien et les jeunes gens, profitant du fait qu'ils n'aient pas de devoirs décidèrent de jouer aux cartes après les cours.

- Je vais vous manger !! Je vais tous vous manger !! répétait Kyo avec une lueur féroce dans le regard.

- Arrête un peu ton cinéma, tu perds à chaque fois !

- Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !!! Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais gagner !! Ah Ah Ah !!!!

Gros malaise.

- Il fait vraiment peur des fois ! Vous avez vu, ses yeux ont changé de couleur !?

La partie fut serrée entre Arisa, Kyo et Yuki. Finalement, après maintes insultes, Yuki remporta de peu la victoire.

- Bravo, Yuki, tu joues très bien, s'extasia une Tohru admirative.

Kyo, dégoûté, tirait une tête de trois pieds de long.

Arisa tenta de le consoler :

- Allez, fais pas cette tête, ça ira mieux la prochaine fois !

Kyo la regarda, étonné.

- Mais oui, tu verras, la prochaine fois, ça sera moi le vainqueur ! s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Ah ça non, c'est moi qui gagnerai, tu peux en être sure !!

Arisa s'arrêta soudainement de rire et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Et bien voilà qu'il reprend du poil de la bête... Tant mieux, je préfère quand t'es comme ça !!

- ??? Quoi comme ça ??

- Bon on se voit demain, allez bonne nuit à tous, bonne nuit Tohru.

- Bonne nuit Arisa, bonne nuit Saki, à demain !

Et pendant que les filles s'éloignaient :

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'comme ça' ??

- Pfff... t'es vraiment lourd, stupide chat ! lui répondit un Yuki fatigué d'entendre son cousin hurler.

- Quoi ??????? Allez, viens te battre si t'es un homme !!

Un mois après, dans la maison des Somas, un cri retentit :

- C'EST VRAI ???? C'EST VRAIMENT VRAI ??????????

- Mais oui Tohru puisqu'on te le dit c'est que c'est vrai ! Et évite de crier si fort s'il te plait, je sais qu'on n'a pas de voisins qui habitent à côté de chez nous mais quand même... supplia Shigure.

- Oh, oui, excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolée mais... c'est que... c'est tellement inattendu ! répondit toute confuse la jeune fille au bord de la crise cardiaque.

- Hum.. tu sais... ce n'est que pour un week-end alors pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage !

- Mais si ! C'est génial, je n'en reviens pas qu'on va passer le week-end prochain dans la maison secondaire des Soma ! Au bord de la mer en plus !

- Oui, enfin, vous seulement, parce que moi je suis à la bourre dans mon travail alors si je veux pas que mon éditrice se suicide...

Shigure prit un air de chien battu ce qui bien sur éveilla la compassion de l'innocente et naïve jeune fille.

- Oh, pauvre Shigure !

- Et oui, que veux-tu ? C'est le destin et le destin veut que je sois malheureux... Mais si tu es gentille, tu peux me consoler...

BAF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ca va Tohru, bien dormi ? demanda Yuki qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine.

- Euh, bonjour Yuki, oui et toi ?

- Ah, que la vie est dure, se plaignit le chien en se massant la joue.

- Bon alors, c'est décidé, vous irez ce week-end au bord de la mer et vous aurez la maison rien que pour vous, bande de petits veinards !

- Et mais de quoi tu parles là ? demanda Kyo qui venait de rentrer lui aussi dans la cuisine.

Tohru se mit à lui expliquer la bonne nouvelle.

- C'est génial non ?

- Bof, non, pas trop.

Baf !

- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ? Puis devant le regard glacial du rat, Kyo se reprit : euh, oui, tu as raison, c'est génial !

Tohru sourit d'une façon totalement godiche mais tellement mignonne que Kyo sourit à son tour.

- Ah, mais j'y pense ! Tohru, tu pourrais peut-être inviter tes amis, Arisa et Saki non ? Vous ne serez pas trop nombreux à 5...

- Hein ? Ca va pas non ?

- Heu, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ce sale chat, je ne pense pas qu'il serait très judicieux de....

- Taratata ! Vous ne voulez pas faire plaisir à Tohru ? Bouh, méchants garçons !

- Heu... Tohru resta interdite.

_Je déteste quand il utilise Tohru à ses fins, _pensa Yuki qui finalement accepta. _Après tout, elles ont déjà dormi ici et ça s'est bien passé..._

Tohru n'en revenait pas : non seulement elle allait passer le week-end dans une des maisons secondaires des Soma au bord de la mer mais en plus, Arisa et Saki viendraient aussi !

Elle ne cessa de sourire toute la journée...

* * *

Voilà ! Bon ce chapitre n'est pas terrible mais je vous promets que celui d'après est plus marrant ( et donc plus débile ! ) et il s'y passe plus de choses. J'attends vos reviews pour me dire quoi ! Gros bisous.


	3. chapitre 3

Salut ! Désolé pour le retard mais avec la rentrée, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre.Il m'a fallu du temps pour me réhabituer aux cours, aux devoirs etc. ( ouinnn !!! Je veux retourner en vacances !! ) Je suis en Maths sup.et ça va être de plus en plus dur pour moi de me conscacrer à mes fics ( remarquez, j'en ai que deux mais bon, c'est surtout que j'aurais pu le temps d'en lire ! pfff, vie cruelle... ) Heureusement que j'avais déjà tout tapé pendant les vacances ! J'essaierais de poster le dernier chapitre le week-end prochain. En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Gayana** : Salut, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le deuxième chapitre, tu as raison, c'était bien une transition pour la suite que voilà ! J'espère que ça va ta plaire, j'attends ton avis moi aussi avec impatience, gros bisous.

**Kyoko **: Salut ! Merci pour ta review, ça m'a bien fait plaisir. Heureuse que tu viennes sur le site exprès pour ma fic ! Pour le couples Arisa / Kyo, il y a une fic en anglais qu'est pas mal mais comme moi aussi je suis flemmarde et surtout très nulle en anglais, j'ai finalement pas eu le courage de la finir, à ma plus grande honte. En tout, merci et au prochain chapitre j'espère !

**Sohaya : **Re-salut l'ex-vacancière !! Et ouais, demain c'est ton tour de reprendre les cours, y a qu'en même un peu de justice dans ce bas monde ! Non mais ! Pourquoi ce serait toujours les mêmes qui bosseraient !!! Quel suspens ?? Tu as raison, je suis douée, hein ? Lol. Comment ça : mort au chat ??? Comment ça : vive le couple Yuki / Tohru ???? Pire encore : le couple Arisa / Yuki ???? Arrrrg, crise cardiaque !!!!!!! l'auteur tombée de sa chaise sous le coup de l'émotion, se relève difficilement, se masse son aimable postérieur endolori et se prépare à passer un savon à sa soi disant amie : NON MAIS CA VA PAS ???? A BAS LE SALE RAT OUI !!!! Bon je considère que c'était une affreuse méprise de ta part, que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Mais c'est bon pour cette fois, la prochaine, je pardonne pas ! Sinon, ta raison pour le reste : Nana c'est génial, tout comme Inu Yasha et Model ! Sans oublier Harry Potter et le Seigneur des anneaux ! Ainsi que la très grande Marion Zimmer Bradley ! Merci à tous ces auteurs admirables qui nous permettent de nous évader et de fuir cette triste réalité ou il faut bosser... snif... Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse : VIVE NOUS !!! (c'est évident ! )

**Iarla** : Merci pour ta gentille review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te fera également rire. Bisous.

**Nouky : s**alut ! Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas trop Yuki ? Tu as raison, il faut faire avec, on a pas trop le choix, hélas... Désolé pour Momiji, j'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à l'insérer dans cette histoire. J'espère que tu vas quand même aimé. Moi aussi, j'adore Kyo quand il s'énerve pour un rien dans les mangas, il est si mimi ! Biz.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

- Ca y est ! Nous voilà enfin partis ! s'exclama Arisa.

Ils étaient dans la voiture de Shigure qui les conduisait à destination. Arisa ayant eu un problème de réveil, ils avaient du la tirer du lit et ils avaient une heure de retard

- Enfin? Je te ferais remarquer que c'est de ta faute si on part seulement maintenant!

BAF !

- Aïe !

- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, on est ce qu'on va déjà ?

- A Hokkaido, dans la région de Hakodate.(1) Vous allez voir, c'est un très joli coin.

- Mais pourquoi précisément ce week-end ? Je veux dire, je suis contente bien sûr, mais c'est si soudain...

- C'est vrai ça, Arisa a raison, pourquoi avons nous droit à ce traitement de faveur ? Yuki, qui était assis à l'avant au côté de Shigure, se pencha vers lui, soupçonneux.

Le chien n'en menait pas large :

- Heu, et bien... je... c'est pour vous récompenser de vos efforts scolaires !

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Kyo de se poser des questions.

- .... Ah tiens, regardez, tu as vu Tohru ? Il y a une montgolfière à gauche ?

- Ah, oui ?!! Où ça ??

- Ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu ?!!!

Mais ils eurent beau insister, ils n'en tirèrent rien.

_Tout ceci est louche, je me demande bien ce qu'Akito manigance. _

Yuki ne dit rien de tout le voyage, perdu dans ses réflexions.

- OUAH !!!!!! QUE C'EST BEAU !!!!!!! C'EST IMMENSE EN PLUS !!!! s'extasia Tohru qui visitait la propriété avec les autres.

- Tu as raison, Tohru, c'est superbe, confirma Arisa. Puis s'adressant à Shigure : Dis donc, les Somas doivent être très riche pour posséder de telles résidences secondaires !

- Et oui, hé hé ! lui répondit le chien, nullement gêné.

- Bon, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, moi, j'ai du travail !!

- Ah bon, tu t'en vas tout de suite ! Tu ne restes même pas pour dîner ?

- Non, Tohru, inutile d'insister, c'est injuste mais on n'y peut rien. Aussi triste cela me rend-t-il de devoir partir, je serais courageux et...

- ARRETE !!!!! avertirent d'une même voix Yuki et Kyo.

- Pfff...

- Ne sois pas aussi crédule, Tohru, Shigure n'est vraiment qu'un sale manipulateur !

Tohru qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux ne répondit rien.

- Bon, allez jeunesse, je vous laisse, amusez vous bien ! Ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises hein ?

- Dehors, rugirent les deux cousins.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Au revoir, à dans deux jours !

Yuki raccompagna le chien jusque dans sa voiture. Avant de monter dedans, Shigure regarda le rat d'une drôle de manière :

- Au fait, inutile de te prendre la tête Yuki, tu sais, Akito n'est même pas au courant, en fait, c'est moi qui est tout arrangé pour être débarrassé de vous ce week-end !

- ...

- Ben oui, j'avais besoin d'être seul, il y a Junko qui est de retour à Tokyo alors il me fallait la maison pour... enfin tu comprends ...

Shigure se précipita dans sa caisse et démarra à toute vitesse échappant ainsi à une mort certaine.

_Comment a-t-il osé ? Tout ça pour une fille ? Mais quel sale ..._

Malgré son indignation, Yuki était soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça.

- Quel drôle de type ce Shigure quand même ! s'exclama Arisa en étirant ses membres engourdis.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est parfois étrange, mais il est très gentil ! répondit Tohru.

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel.

- Aaarrg, ce que j'ai faim moi !

- Ah oui pardon, je vais faire à manger tout de suite ! s'écria Tohru avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine.

Arisa lança un regard noir au garçon.

- Attend Tohru, on va t'aider ! Pendant ce temps, rends toi utile tête de carotte et mets la table !

- ... sale yankee !

C'est dans cette douce et chaleureuse ambiance, que Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa et Saki firent connaissance avec les lieux.

Tohru s'exclamait de surprise pour tout ce qu'elle voyait, et elle manqua de peu de faire une attaque quand elle découvrit que sa chambre à coucher était immense et avait vue sur la mer.

- C'est vraiment trop beau !! Merci, merci pour tout ! répétait-elle tout le temps.

- Ce soir, ça serait bien d'aller à la page non ? proposa Saki.

- Oh oui, ça serai vraiment super !

- Ouais ! Rien de mieux qu'une promenade au bord de l'eau, la nuit au clair de lune, avec le bruit des vagues qui se jettent sur le rivage... s'exclama Arisa, ravie.

_Des fois, cette fille débloque complètement ! _pensèrent les deux garçons.

- Ca va Yuki ? Tu as l'air bien pensif depuis qu'on est ici ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

Le rat sourit :

- Non ça va Tohru. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi... Puis, se penchant dangereusement vers la jeune fille aux joues cramoisis, il lui souffla : Tu es très gentille Tohru...

- Heu... mais non voyons... pourquoi tu dis ça ?? Je ne suis pas gentille !!

- Oh si, tu l'es...

Au loin, une jeune fille brune et mystérieuse assistait à la scène :

- Finalement, c'est lui qui l'aura... murmura-t-elle.

- Hein ? Arisa venait d'arriver. Elle regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son amie et sourit :

- Oui il semble que c'est deux là soient fait pour finir ensemble finalement...

- C'est mieux ainsi après tout...

- Hein ? Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

- ...

- C'est ça ne dis rien, je veux pas le savoir de toute façon !

Le soir, comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur la plage. Assis face à la mer, Kyo un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe, ils parlaient de leurs prochaines vacances.

- Moi, je vais partir à la mer avec mon père, dit Arisa.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ton père a trouvé du travail !

- Et ouais ! Il a dégoté un job comme vendeur dans une grande surface, oh bien sur il ne gagne pas des masses, mais enfin, c'est toujours mieux que rien !!

- C'est vrai qu'on ne connaît pas grand-chose sur vous, dit soudain Yuki.

- Oui, tout comme nous on ne sait pas grand-chose de vous non plus, répondit calmement Saki. Elle tourna ses yeux noirs vers le jeune homme et continua d'une voix rauque : C'est un bon soir pour les révélations, il serait temps de dévoiler votre secret, non ?

- Heu... c'est une blague Saki, c'est ça ? demanda Arisa.

Saki baissa un instant les yeux puis releva la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres :

- Evidemment, pourquoi je vous ai fait peur ?

- ....

Kyo, Yuki et Tohru trop effrayés ne purent prononcer un mot, trop occupés à essayer de calmer les battements de leur coeur.

_Cette fille est vraiment inquiétante des fois... _

Kyo se leva brusquement ce qui fit crier Tohru encore sous le choc :

- Je vais aller marcher un peu, s'excusa-t-il.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il fait la gueule depuis tout à l'heure !

Yuki et Tohru se regardèrent, gênés. Quand ils étaient repartis tout à l'heure main dans la main, ils avaient vu Kyo s'enfuir à leur approche. Il les avait vu et même si Tohru n'en comprenait pas la raison, elle savait que c'était à cause de ça.

- Bah, ça lui passera, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cet imbécile, répondit Yuki d'un air indifférent.

Arisa le dévisagea, surprise. Elle n'en connaissait pas la raison mais elle savait que ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas. Au début, elle avait cru que c'était à cause de Tohru, qu'ils se disputaient son affection mais elle remarqua très vite qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus grave. Mais quand même, elle trouvait que Yuki était un peu dur avec Kyo.

Arisa se leva aussi et partit rejoindre le rouquin. Elle le rattrapa facilement :

- Et, ce n'est pas très poli de partir comme ça, tu le sais pas ?

- Oh, lâche moi les baskets, je veux être seul !

- Ah ça non, mon gars. Je ne vais pas te laisser aussi facilement ! Alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Oh, arrête, je t'en prie, n'importe qui verrait que ça va pas trop ! Elle s'arrêta de marcher : Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

Kyo s'arrêta aussi :

- Et pourquoi ferais je une chose pareil ? Pourquoi dit moi me confierais-je à toi ?

- Et bien, parce que je suis quelqu'un de bien pardi !

- ...

Baf !

- Aïe !! Mais pourquoi tu m'as tapé, j'ai rien dit !

- Ben justement ! soupira la jeune fille. Bon aller, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi et dis moi tout !

- Alors là, certainement pas !

Hé !!!

Arisa prit violemment le bras du garçon et l'obligea à s'asseoir par terre.

_Cette fille a une de ses forces, ce n'est pas normal !_

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle après un instant de silence.

- Alors quoi, je n'ai rien à dire moi ! Et mais attends, ok c'est bon, je vais parler ! s'écria le garçon que la jeune fille le menaçait du poing. Je... heu...

- C'est à cause de Tohru c'est ça ? demanda doucement Arisa. Tu l'as vu avec Yuki alors c'est pour ça que...

Kyo l'arrêta d'un geste :

- Non tu te trompes, dit-il calmement.

- Mais tu ne...

- C'est vrai que je les vus tout à l'heure et sur le coup, ça m'a fait mal... enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que ça ne me faisait rien de les voir ensemble. En vérité, je m'étais toujours convaincu que j'étais amoureux de Tohru et que je ne supporterais pas de la voir avec ce sale rat et bien que j'ai eu raison pour le fait que je ne supporterais pas de la voir avec lui, je m'étais trompé pour le reste. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Tohru, je l'aime bien sur, mais pas de cet amour là. Je la considère plus comme une petite soeur que comme une potentielle petite amie. Mais il vrai néanmoins que je n'aime pas la voir avec lui, elle mérite beaucoup mieux !!

- Ca c'est à elle d'en décider tu ne penses pas ? demanda gentiment Arisa.

- Hum, oui, enfin, je suppose, oui... Kyo plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

Arisa était vraiment surprise, c'était bien la première fois que le jeune homme parlait ainsi de lui ! Bon c'est vrai qu'elle l'avait un peu obligé ( un peu ??? ) mais quand même, pour une fois qu'ils avaient une conversation aussi longue sans se disputer !

L'ex-yankee commençait à être gênée par son regard insistant et elle détourna la tête vers la mer.

- C'est beau, toutes ses vagues qui se jettent inlassablement sur le rivage, naissant et se brisant sans cesse, sans se préoccuper de nos petites vies insignifiantes... Le monde a beau continué de vieillir, les gens mourir, il y a certaines choses qui sont éternelles...

- Pffffff !!! pouffa la jeune fille, interrompant ainsi un beau moment de lyrisme.

- Hé !! Mais pourquoi tu te marres ???

- Désolé, hi hi hi, je m'excuse mais hi hi hi. Ce que tu as dit est tellement con... hi hi hi !!! Arisa s'écroula de rire par terre, sous le regard ébahi du garçon.

- Mais ? C'est dégueulasse !! Comment peux-tu .... ??? Kyo, vexé était au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Désolé, hi hi hi, peux pas m'en empêcher, hi hi !

Kyo regarda la jeune fille se tenir les côtes à côté de lui et sa colère retomba aussitôt. Il se mit à rire lui aussi, amusé par le grotesque de la situation.

En riant, il se libérait de tous ses doutes, de toutes ses craintes et de tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il essayait en vain de rejeter et que seule la présence de Tohru permettait d'effacer. En fait, il se sentait aussi bien que quand il était avec Tohru.

Kyo s'arrêta de rire soudainement et regarda la jeune fille, toujours hilare, à côté de lui. Elle était belle quand elle riait, en fait, elle était belle tout le temps, mais à ce moment là, sa beauté le frappa encore plus, avec ses yeux brillants de larmes, ses cheveux détachés, ses joues rosies, son sourire qui dévoilait des petites dents blanches bien alignées.

Le jeune homme ne put se retenir d'embrasser la jeune fille qui, les yeux ouverts de surprise, se laissa faire, trop ébahie sans doute pour réagir. Quand il s'éloigna un peu d'elle, Kyo s'attendait à ce qu'elle le frappe mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de la regarder d'un air bizarre, incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit.

Enfin, au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quelqu'un les appela :

- You-ou !! Arisa, Kyo ? Vous êtes où ?

C'était Tohru, et pour la première fois, Arisa n'était pas particulièrement ravie d'entendre sa voix.

- On ferait peut-être bien d'aller les rejoindre sinon ils vont s'inquiéter.

- Oui, tu as raison allons-y !

Ils partirent sans un mot de plus, évitant à tout prix de croiser leur regard.

* * *

(1) : oui alors là, j'en avais aucune idée alors j'ai cherché sur une carte du Japon le premier nom d'une ville au bord de la mer !

Voilà, plus qu'un chapitre ! Bisous et merci de m'envoyer une petite review !


	4. chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde ! Et non je ne suis pas morte ! Quoique c'était limite ! Ze veux retourner au lycée !!!!! Je m'explique : en prépa, le but des profs c'est de nous tuer sous la tonne de travail, mort par épuisement, comment pourrait on les soupçonner ?

Oui je sais, c'est pas une excuse !

Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'avais réellement plus le temps d'aller sur fanfiction. Je profite donc des courtes vacances qu'ils ont bien daigné nous donner pour poster le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie pour vos reviews.

**Réponses au reviews :**

Koneko44 : slt !! Merci pour le montage ! J'adore ! Sont trop mimi à deux ! Vivement qu'ils sortent ensemble dans les mangas ! ( comment çà je rêve trop ? mais non ! ) Je te fais de gros bisous et merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère que la fin te plaira c'est un peu cul cul mais bon !

Cassandra : Slt ! Voilà la suite, oui je sais avec un retard considérable, pitié pas taper ! Suis vraiment désolé ( je sais je me répète ! ) En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas aussi trouver la fin banzaï. Bisous.

Iarla : Merci pour ta courte mais gentille review ! Voilà la suite tant attendue ! ( comment ça je me fais des films ?! ) J'espère que tu vas aimer, gros bisous.

Gayana : slt miss ! Merci de toujours être là ! Désolé de poster ce chapitre seulement maintenant, j'ai honte ! En tout cas, ta review m'a fait super plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras la fin -lindowel croise les doigts bien fort -. Bisous.

Kyoko : slt ! Ah oui qu'ils sont tout mimi à deux ! Suis sure qu'ils vont finir ensemble dans le manga ! C'est pas possible autrement ! ( oui bon c'est vrai que dans le dernier tome, ( tu l'as lu ? ) ça laisse rien présager de bon mais suis persuader que Kyo aime Tohru comme une sœur ! Pitié dis moi que tu penses pareil ?!! ) Voilà, en tout cas merci, biz.

Jhin : Ouah, que de compliments ! Suis contente que tu ai aimé la fin du chapitre 3, j'avais peur qu'on trouve ça un peu cul cul ( moi j'ai rien contre, suis une romantique dans l'âme !) J'espère que tu aimeras bien ce chapitre, c'est un peu dans la lignée du trois ! Gros bisous.

sohaya : Et non, tu rêves pas ! Je me suis enfin décidée à poster la fin ! J'avoue que tu y es pour beaucoup ! Tu trouves ça romantique ? Ben là tu vas être servie ! Et oui, c'est vrai que j'ai une imagination débordante ( bon j'arrête sinon je vais plus passer les portes ! Déjà comme ça... ( mais pour d'autres raison, : ( tu me comprends ? Non , pfff... ) Et oui c'est le dernier chapitre ! Comment ça ouf ? Ouinnnn ! Oui bon c'est vrai, vaut mieux arrêter le massacre ah ouais ?! C'est le carnage hein ? ( j'adore ces expressions ! ) En tout cas, merci d'être toujours là !!! Gros bisous, je t'adore, schtroumpfette !!!

**Chapitre 4 : **

Le lendemain, Kyo et Arisa s'évitèrent toute la journée. Kyo, parce qu'il pensait qu'Arisa était en colère et Arisa parce qu'elle croyait que Kyo regrettait. Bref, aucun des deux n'évoqua le petit 'incident' de la veille et ils firent comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'était sans compter la brave Saki.

L'après midi, alors qu'ils avaient décidé de jouer au volley, Saki s'arrangea pour que Kyo et Arisa se retrouvent dans la même équipe. Evidemment, pour Kyo, c'était là une occasion de battre le rat une fois pour toute.

- Je vais gagner, je vais gagner, vous allez perdre et je vais gagner !

- Et on est deux je te ferais remarquer ! Alors c'est ON va gagner ! répliqua l'ex-yankee.

S'ensuit alors un combat acharné durant lequel le chat ne cessait de rouspéter auprès de sa coéquipière.

Kyo donna tout ce qu'il avait, ce qui fit bien rire Arisa :

- Et, t'es pas en train de jouer ta vie quand même !!

Mais malgré l'acharnement du chat, ils perdirent le match. Kyo, dégoûté, voulut rentrer se coucher mais Arisa le rattrapa :

- Et, pas la peine de faire cette tête-là ! Ce n'était qu'un simple jeu, ce n'est pas si grave...

- Si c'est grave ! Tu ne comprends pas ! hurla presque le chat furieux.

- Ben non je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse être aussi mauvais perdant !

- Arrête un peu ! Tu ne sais rien de moi alors lâche-moi !

Loin d'être intimidée, Arisa rétorqua en rigolant :

- Ce que tu peux être agaçant quand tu t'y mets ! Enfin, on était à deux contre trois et on n'a perdu qu'à 22-25 ! Je trouve qu'on s'est très bien défendus !

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant ! Ce sale rat a encore gagné !

Kyo s'arrêta et soupira, l'air découragé : Je n'arriverais jamais à le battre...

Arisa le dévisagea étonnée :

- Mais pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de battre ton cousin ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Kyo se retourna vers elle mais ne répondit pas.

- Tu sais, même si Yuki gagne toujours contre toi, ça n'a aucune importance, je veux dire... que pour moi... je m'en fiche que tu arrives ou non à le battre, toi... tu seras quand même celui je préfère !

Arisa lui fit un magnifique sourire et Kyo sentit son coeur s'apaiser. Il ne ressentait plus de colère, il n'était plus découragé. Au contraire, il se sentait envahi par une nouvelle force.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Mais de rien, répondit Arisa sans se départir de son sourire. C'est décidemment un plaisir de te consoler !

Kyo eut un regard malicieux :

- En tout cas, la prochaine fois, si je veux gagner, je ne me mets plus avec toi, tu a joué comme une patate !

- Quoi ?? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! C'est toi qui ratais toutes les occasions de marquer ! Tu t'acharnais tellement à renvoyer la balle de toutes tes forces que tu visais pas !

- Hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ?!!! C'est une blague c'est ça ? Comment peux-tu me dire ça alors que toi, tu as raté toutes mes passes !

- Evidemment ! Comment aurais-je pu les rattraper ? Ce n'était plus des passes mais des boulets de canon !!!

Les deux adolescents s'étaient levés, et se tenaient face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, fulminant de rage, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Quand on n'a peur de la balle, on ne joue pas au volley !

- Comment ? Mais même un cyclope myope vise mieux que toi !

Furieux, ils se dévisagèrent.

Le temps semblait s'être figé alors que leurs regards plongés dans les yeux de l'autre se jugeaient, se défiaient...

Dans l'attente d'un signe de l'autre...

Et puis, d'un même élan, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre désespérément, comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ils s'abandonnaient complètement dans les bras de l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément, sans jamais reprendre leur souffle. C'était intense, presque douloureux.

Au bout d'une éternité, ils se séparèrent...

... Et bondirent en arrière comme s'ils venaient d'être électrocutés.

Un long moment, ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, encore essoufflés par le baiser.

L'esprit de Kyo était le siège d'une grande agitation. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Avait-il le droit de faire ça ? Le méritait-il seulement ? Non, bien sur que non. Akito allait le tuer c'est sur. Il ne pouvait désobéir. Il était un monstre. On allait l'enfermer à vie.

Leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Il serait obligé de lui mentir, il ne pourrait pas lui parler de la malédiction des Somas. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais le courage de lui avouer. Que dirait-elle ? Elle serait dégoûtée. Elle le rejetterait.

Non, leur relation était sans espoir.

Alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi fort dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de la prendre dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin de la toucher ? Pourquoi était-il si heureux en ce moment même ?

Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit d'être heureux après tout ? Parce qu'il était différent ? C'était tellement injuste ! N'avait-il pas assez souffert ?

Au diable la malédiction ! Au diable Akito, Yuki et tous les autres ! Qu'importe ce qui se passera par la suite, pour l'instant, il ne voulait qu'une chose, être avec la jeune fille.

Mais elle ? Que voulait-elle ?

Kyo plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'ex-yankee.

Timidement, il leva sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille et lui caressa tendrement la joue, appréciant la douceur de sa peau. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres encore gonflées du baiser passionné échangé quelques minutes auparavant.

Que pensait-elle ? C'était une torture de ne pouvoir lire dans ses yeux bleus glaciers de la jeune fille.

Arisa sentit son hésitation alors elle lui prit la main, et lui fit un sourire adorable.

Pour elle, tout était plus simple : Kyo lui plaisait. Elle aimait son sale caractère. Elle aimait se disputer avec lui. Et elle aimait l'embrasser. Elle voulait être avec lui. Le reste n'avait pas aucune importance.

Alors main dans la main, ils partirent rejoindre les autres.

En chemin, Kyo se jura de battre le sale rat. Il ne se laissera jamais enfermé. Jamais. Parce que maintenant, il avait quelqu'un à protéger.

Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent dans la maison, enlacés, sous le regard étonné de Yuki, complètement paumé de Tohru et amusé de Saki.

The end.

Alors, verdict ?


End file.
